Redescubramonos juntos
by JeAn Tonks BaEs
Summary: Un día de San Valentin que nunca podrían olvidar... el comienzo de una aventura juntos. Regalo super especial para Are por ser tan buena amiga Feliz San Valentin nena eres genial.


**Un pequeño regalo para mi querida beth Are, por San Valentin, por aguantarme y tener tanta paciencia conmigo si he sobrevivido es gracias a ti nena 3 ... Feliz San Valentin a todas y todos se les quelle mucho. En especial al grupo de Face, yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de M & M, que amamos el dramione. **

* * *

**Redescubramonos juntos**

Todo lo que quería era pasar un día solo contigo, los demás irían a Hogsmeade y tú, no querías ir porque te molestaba que no tener pareja, que todos fueran acompañados te pateaba el hígado.

Y yo quería compartir ese día contigo pero al parecer no era suficiente el que yo estuviera ahí para ti, lo supe cuando ella pasó por mi lado empujándome con su hombro, riendo sin discreción alguna, burlándose de mi, al ver como alzabas una ceja ante su insinuante falda, supe que nunca lograría llegar al lugar que quería en tu corazón y poco a poco fui deteniendo mi andar, tú embobado como estabas con su derriere, no te percataste, yendo sin dudarlo tras ella aun sabiendo que yo estaba a tu lado, sin importarte lo que sentía.

Un nudo en mi garganta me impidió emitir sonido alguno, mientras en mi estómago, el vacío de la desolación abría un boquete por el cual se derramaron mis esperanzas e ilusiones.

Me sentí sola en aquel corredor donde cual muñeca en desuso quedé abandonada por mi mejor amigo, mi secreto amor, mi dulce y tontorrón pelirrojo, suspiré y estaba por sentarme y abrazar mis rodillas cuando una voz profunda arrastró una frase que me estremeció aun más.

—Así que la comadreja te abandonó, Granger… Vaya… ¿por qué no me sorprende? Brown es sangre pura hija de un alto diplomático, creo que la comadreja busca un sitio en la sociedad, que obviamente cree que a tu lado no encontrará ¿verdad?— dijo aquella voz que reconocí al instante, al alzar mi mirada lo vi arrimado a una pared inspeccionando sus uñas como si fuesen lo más interesante en ese momento.

Esas palabras era puñales, casi prefería oírlo llamarme sangre sucia a que me comparase con ella para hacerme ver lo por debajo que estoy de su raza pero no le daría el gusto de verme llorar, me limpié discretamente el leve rastro de una lagrima que pugnaba por salir momento antes y respiré tratando de encontrar la calma para salir de esto.

—Que interesante Malfoy, ¿ahora te dedicas a escabullirte por los corredores para observar a los demás? ¿Acaso tan aburrida es tu vida perfecta?— Lo miré con total desprecio y empecé a caminar en dirección contraria a donde Ron se había ido, no tenía el valor de ver lo que seguramente sería un besuqueo o más por parte del él y la rubia arpía que compartía conmigo la habitación, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando una mano fría tomo mi muñeca, y con fuerza fui lanzada hacia la pared, dirigí mi mano hacia mi varita pero él fue más rápido y me aprisionó, ambas manos sobre la cabeza con una de las suyas.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Corres para poder ir a lamerte las heridas en un lugar solitario?— Su sonrisa fría y satisfecha me hiso estremecer nuevamente, se percató de inmediato y yo solo pude apartar mi rostro del suyo pues su cercanía me turbaba, con total malicia hablo cerca de mi oído haciendo más notorio mi temblor, pero no se sentía como si fuese por miedo y eso era lo que me aterraba, era algo que no sabía controlar una sensación de calor que recorría mi vientre algo que no entendía.

—¡Suéltame desgraciado! ¿Qué te has creído?— le bramé con rabia, sentí su mano libre rozar mi mejilla, recogiendo una traicionera lágrima que se me escapó muestra del dolor que apenas podía contener y que me ahogaba.

—No llores Granger, ellos no lo valen, tu…— suspiró enojado —No seas débil, ¡está no eres tú!, esa maldita comadreja no se merece tus lagrimas, ni tus suspiros, ni que lo ames, no creo que siquiera merezca tu amistad, pero te empeñas en dársela a alguien que no te corresponde.

No sé de donde solté una risa amarga que nos sorprendió a ambos.

—Claro, Malfoy. Como tú sabes lo valiosa que soy y me lo recuerdas cada vez que puedes, aun cuando la maldita guerra acabó con aquel que quiso dominar a los nacidos muggles, dejándome el honor de ser una condenada heroína de guerra, orden de Merlín de primera clase, premio anual de colegio, la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, pero aun con todos esos grandes títulos rimbombantes siempre será insuficiente para ser parte de tu mundo de gente valiosa y pura, solo una basura que no debe mezclarse con sangre puras ni gente de buen ver como tú y tus amigos, ¿No?— Sonreí con ironía marcada y mis ojos se cristalizaron con lágrimas de rabia.—Nada, de lo que haga jamás, me permitirá tener un lugar en el mundo de los magos, o conseguir algo de lo que quiero ¿Verdad?— Mi voz se quebró y apenas fue un susurro y me rendí en sus manos, sujeta como estaba dejé que mi cuerpo empezara a rodar por la pared, pero él me sostuvo con más fuerza y cerré mis ojos al destino de insultos que creí me esperaba en aquel corredor total, ya no importaba nada, mi lucha constante por pertenecer, por llegar a ser amada o valiosa para alguien, yo no tenía razón de ser en el mundo mágico.

De pronto un aliento cálido rozó mis labios y abrí mis ojos aterrada, ¿No se atrevería a hacerme más daño o sí?

Su nariz rozó levemente mi mejilla y sus palabras pronunciadas sobre mis labios sin tocarlos me dejaron aturdida.

—Eres más que valiosa Granger, eres muy hermosa, inteligente, fiel, sensible, dulce, valiente y que el descerebrado de la comadreja no lo note es su problema, cualquier hombre en sus cinco sentidos serio más que feliz de tener la posibilidad de amarte.

Su voz era profunda pero se sentía afectada, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar, Merlín me ampare, solo quería sentirme un poco amada por una vez en San Valentín.

Deslizo mis manos sobre su cuello, me sujeta por la cintura con ambos brazos pegándome a su cuerpo, y haciéndome jadear levemente al sentir mi pecho pegado a suyo, el roce suave de sus labios a los míos solo sirvió para nublar mi mente haciéndome soltar un suspiro, _—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?_ — Decía una pequeña voz en mi cabeza que se oía cada vez más lejana hasta perderse, de pronto sentí su lengua delinear mi labio inferior y mi dedos se enterraron en su cabello.

—Santa Circe que suave y que bien besa— Me decía internamente —¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo él me odia y yo soy una estúpida dejando que se burle de mi.— Me reprendí apartándome con miedo de sus labios y mirándolo asustada.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué tienes que ir tan lejos para herirme, Malfoy? Yo solo soy una más en el colegio ya pronto terminara y no nos veremos más solo deja que pase los últimos desastrosos meses de mi vida sin pena ni gloria y no te burles mas de mi— El dolor en mi pecho amenazaba regresar con fuerza tratando de ahogarme en cualquier momento, pero su reacción me sacó de mi lamento.

Con delicadeza limpio mis lagrimas y al mirar sus ojos me perdí en un lago plateado de preocupación que no espere jamás ver, recogió un mechón de mi cabello que caía sobre mi rostro y lo colocó con un tierno gesto tras mi oreja, con una sonrisa franca hablo nuevamente.

—Ese es justamente el problema, Granger— Suspiró pesadamente y se separó de mi caminando de un lado a otro mientras se despeinaba como gesto de frustración —Es que no lo entiendes, ¿crees que arriesgue mi cuello por salvar a Potter ese día en la mansión?— volteo a verme con ojos suplicantes, mientras yo por instinto me pegué más a la pared.

—Yo traté de protegerte Hermione, y sufrí infinitamente solo de oírte y saber que no podía hacer más, y cuando mi tía te iba a entregar a Greyback un terror que ni el propio Lord amenazándome me inundó, estaba dispuesto a impedirlo pero Potter y el Weasel se me adelantaron por eso la lámpara me hirió también porque me acerque demasiado para tratar de liberarte— él estaba muy cerca de mi mirándome con ojos suplicantes, el dolor se reflejaba en sus facciones al recordar aquella noche, y simplemente no puede resistirme a extender la mano y acariciar su mejilla donde pude sentir la ligera cicatriz que dejó uno de los vidrios que lo hirieron.

—¡Draco!— logré articular aun sin lograr entender que trataba de decirme, solo quería consolarlo y me abrazó con fuerza apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza

—Llevo enamorado de ti desde el primer año, Hermione. Y aunque me lo prohibí a mi mismo el verte de otra forma que no sea mi enemiga cuando fuiste seleccionada como Gryffindor, te hiciste amiga de San Potter y sentí desfallecer cuando descubrí que eras hija de muggles, traté de mostrar todo lo contrario a lo que sentía día a día, pero no he hecho otra cosa si no soñar contigo y con tus ojos desde aquella vez que tropezamos en el corredor del tren durante nuestro primer viaje hacia el colegio, aun recuerdo tu dulce voz disculpándote y esos adorables dientes delanteros asomando sobre tu labio de un tierna manera que simplemente me cautivaron.

Pasó su pulgar sobre mis labios rozando mis incisivos superiores con una sonrisa cálida.

—Aun extraño ver esos dientes tan blancos sobre tu labio, siento haber causado que te los redujeras por mis constantes bromas— se acercó un poco más nuevamente su aliento me atontaba, y sin pensarlo mas cerré mis ojos dispuesta a besar lo sin miedo alguno, si bien aun no entendía que pasaba en su mente sabia que él sentía algo por mí, algo en mi me lo decía, y me dejé llevar por sus palabras, sus caricias, cayendo en un profundo beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad.

Envueltos en una dulce ensoñación ninguno de los dos se percató de los pasos que resonaron en el corredor, hasta que un grito nos alertó de que no éramos los únicos en ese pasillo.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES, MALDITO HURÓN?… ¡APÁRTATE DE ELLA!— Los gritos de Ron azotaron como trueno en el silencio de la noche.

Pese al gran escándalo que nos rodeó en ese momento nos separamos lentamente. Draco mirándome algo preocupado, traté de calmarlo ofreciéndole una franca sonrisa, sus grises ojos me hicieron entender que debía seguir su juego, con un ligero movimiento de mi cabeza en señal de entendimiento y autorización, se volvió para enfrentar a Ron que echaba chispas, mientras aun sostenía la mano de Lavender que lo sujetaba y le hacia un mohín de molestia.

—Déjalos Won Won, vamos a continuar en lo que estábamos— dijo con su tono asquerosamente meloso y viéndome con rabia por causar en mi amigo esa reacción —además si ella quiere andarse arrastrando por el colegio con ese mortifago es muy su decisión, solo demuestra lo vulgar que puede llegar a ser— derramó su venenoso comentario con el fin de desacreditarme.

Sentí a Draco tensarse y lo abrace por la espalda mientras me asomaba sobre su hombro y miré molesta a Ron por no callar a la muy zorra.

—Ya oíste a tu amiguita, si yo puedo acostarme con quien quiera y quiero hacerlo con Draco, y tú Ronald Weasley no tienes derecho a reclamar nada porque eres nada más que un amigo.

Me acomodé la blusa que estaba ligeramente levantada en el vientre, salí de detrás de Draco, y enfrenté a Ron con altivez, Draco me abrazó desde atrás, mientras besaba mi mejilla sin apartar la mirada del rostro rubicundo de Ron, haciéndome temblar de anticipación y excitación.

—ERES… ERES... UNA GRAN RAM...— Sus ojos se encendieron de rabia jamás vi esa emoción tan fulminante en su rostro, sus palabras saldrían haciendo un daño irreparable en mi corazón, giré mi cara como quien trata de esquivar un golpe.

De pronto hubo silencio y regresé a ver qué pasaba, encontrando a Draco apuntando a Ron con su varita.

—No te atrevas a decir una palabra más, Weasley. Si no quieres que te borre la cara de un bombarda, no tienes ningún derecho para juzgar a Hermione, a mi puedes decirme cuanta estupidez se te ocurra pero a ella no la vas a mancillar, no te lo permitiré grandísimo idiota, sabes perfectamente que ella jamás haría nada fuera de la moral ni se atrevería a hacer algo soez, a diferencia de tu "acompañante", solo nos estábamos besando tal como tú lo hacías con esta, como bien se puede notar en el cuello de tu camisa y rostro— dijo señalando con la mirada el evidente desorden que traía en la ropa Ron quien palideció de repente —pero en fin, si ella me lo permite yo quiero hacerla mi novia, no me avergüenzo de confesar que la quiero y no te doy tu merecido solo porque sé que ella se enojaría conmigo si lo hago, pero ninguna amistad de años te da el derecho de insultarla porque yo no te agrade, si tienes ganas de degradar a alguien enfréntate a mí, pero a ella no la tocas imbécil, no si sabes lo que te conviene— finalizó Draco con una mirada fiera y una posición de ataque evidente que denotaba su entrenamiento en combate y el porte que lo caracterizaba lo hacía ver imponente junto a Ron que apretaba sus labios desencajado del coraje que tenia.

—¿Vas a empezar a salir con este, Mione?— preguntó algo más calmado pero aun destilando odio en sus palabras.

—Yo… — lo miré de reojo sintiendo un leve estremecimiento casi imperceptible, que denotaba que temía mi respuesta —Ss.. Si— dije un poco dudando pero decidiendo que Draco tenía razón y Ron no valía mis lágrimas. —Saldré con él y quien sabe que nos depare el futuro pero lo que el profesor Dumbledore siempre quiso es que dejáramos atrás los rencores, así que, qué mejor manera de demostrar que hemos dejado atrás las rivalidades y los clasismos si un Slytherin por excelencia y una Gryffindor hasta los huesos, se juntan— le sonreí con dulzura a Draco apoyando mi mano en el brazo que aun tenía su varita alzada.

—Ronald, no quiero verte atacar a Draco ni vuelvas a tratar de insultarme porque te lo insinúan, me conoces y sabes que no haría nada para dañarte ni a mí misma, así que recapacita y madura un poco, déjame ser feliz y vive tu vida sin tratar de dominar la mía— dije con calma, acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Tomando luego la mano de Draco, empezamos juntos a caminar hacia la salida del colegio. Me sentía muy nerviosa, lo mire emocionada y se veía feliz creo que hasta orgulloso, aun era temprano por lo que decidimos ir a Hogsmeade, tal vez podíamos tener nuestro primer día de San Valentín como pareja, aunque seguro el mundo mágico sufriría un shock, pero lo único que quiero es amar y ser amada, puedo ver en sus ojos que es así. Elevo una pequeña plegaria a Merlín por nuestro futuro, solo él sabe hasta dónde nos llevara esta relación.

* * *

 **Dato curioso sobre cuando se otorga la orden de Merlín:**

Dependiendo de la clase la apariencia de la medalla y el motivo por el que es otorgado cambia:

§ **Primera Clase** **:** Tiene un lazo color verde (se cree que es por el color de la casa de Merlín en Hogwarts). Es otorgada por "actos de valor o distinción excepcional", como por ejemplo Albus Dumbledore quien fue premiado por vencer a Grindelwald.

§ **Segunda Clase:** Tiene un lazo de color morado. Se otorga por "logro o esfuerzo más allá de lo ordinario", como por ejemplo Newton Scamander que contribuyó a la Magizoología enormemente.

§ **Tercera Clase:** Tiene un lazo de color blanco. Es dada a aquellos que contribuyen en nuestro conocimiento o entretenimiento, como por ejemplo Gilderoy Lockhart que consiguió tal reconocimiento por su serie de libros y aventuras enfrentando criaturas oscuras.

 **(** **extraído** **de Fandom powered by Wikia)**

 **Me ha gustado mucho esta información porque asumo que el trío recibió la orden de Merlín en primera clase por la guerra con su correspondiente remuneración, de ahí que recibieran sus propios cromos de ranas de chocolate ;D**


End file.
